


Gentle Thorns

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: In an attempt to blow off some steam, Dimitri plays as a neglectful maid in Fhiridad’s Castle.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Gentle Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, there was a DLC update and this happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bodice was too tight around his chest, the skirt a little too short. The stockings felt strange as they rasped against his leg hair, just shy of too constrictive.

Despite it all, he felt comfortable, albeit exposed, standing in front of Dedue.

Dedue, for his part, had the coat, shirt, and slacks he wore when he stood at Dimitri’s side during strategy meetings.

Only, this time, it wasn’t king and vassal, it was maid and lord of the house.

“I’m very disappointed.”

Dimitri stood at attention, wringing his hands in front of him.

“I apologize for neglecting my duties, Master Dedue.”

Dedue pushed off of the sofa he leaned against, approaching Dimitri. Dimitri held himself still as Dedue walked a slow circle around him.

His shoes tapped against the stone floor and Dimitri was hyperaware of Dedue’s eyes on him. Did he like what he saw? He prided himself in always being in proper uniform, not a thing out of place. Surely Dedue would not find a failing in the way he dressed?

Dedue walked back into his line of sight, leaning again against the sofa. Dimitri’s eyes strayed for a heartbeat, enough to see the tent in Dedue’s pants.

“I think you should list your transgressions against His Majesty.”

Dedue smirked at his demand and Dimitri could feel it like a physical touch. Dimitri shifted a little in place, pushing the thought of the man’s erection out of mind and focusing on the present.

What did he do wrong? He was usually perfect with his duties, not a thing out of place.

“Well?”

Dimitri shrunk a little in place. “Didn’t put enough sugar in the tea.”

A foolish thing to forget. Anyone who had contact with His Majesty’s food knew to put extra sugar or extra spice, so that he could taste it. He only put one spoonful of sugar in His Majesty’s afternoon tea.

Dedue crossed his arms.

“And?”

Dimitri floundered for a moment, unsure of what he could’ve possibly forgotten.

Dedue gave him a stern look before gesturing to the bed. “Look at that.”

Dimitri glanced back the bed, seeing the bedsheet peeking out from under the bedspread. He sighed, “Didn’t tuck in the bedsheets properly.”

Definitely an inexcusable oversight. How could a maid working at the royal palace not know how to properly make the bed?

“Worse than that. Look at what you did, come on.”

Dimitri obeyed, priding himself in walking in the short heels without wobbling to the bed.

He opened his mouth to ask what Dedue meant for him to do before Dedue’s hand was at the back of his neck. The shock of the contact melted as he bent him over to press Dimitri’s front against the bed. Dimitri couldn't help the shocked inhale and the rush of arousal as Dedue knocked his feet further apart, leaving him fully leaning against the bed.

The only contact was the hand at his neck, warm, detached. Dimitri was so aroused from it, the displeasure in Dedue’s face, the scolding.

For a moment, there was nothing but the hand on his neck. Then, Dedue flipped up his skirt to find no underclothes, his erection bobbing between his legs.

“No panties?” Dedue’s warm hand palmed one cheek, then the other. “You do a disservice to His Majesty, walking around like that.”

Dimitri pressed his forehead into the bedspread, a shiver coursing down his spine.

“I’m sorry, Master Dedue. I accept whatever punishment you give me.”

Dedue hummed to himself.

“Indeed. Someone of your status, being so close to His Majesty, ought to be disciplined. That is the only way to ensure this doesn’t happen again.”

He could feel Dedue’s eyes on him and blushed as Dedue squeezed a cheek in askance.

“Ten should be enough, hm?”

Dimitri nodded, suddenly struggling to keep up the act. Perfect, oh, perfect. If he was to be punished, if wanted to be punished like that.

“Fifteen?” Dimitri asked, hopeful.

The hand at his neck flexed minutely at the words. Dimitri was a glutton for pain, any pain Dedue could give him. Dedue offered reluctantly, but they both knew that part of him got off on putting bruises and marks on Dimitri.

“You will take what you are given.”

Dimitri couldn't argue against the cold intonation, any words choked off into a gasp as Dedue’s hand came down over his ass with a smack.

Sometimes, Dedue would make him count. Instead, he spanked him on the other cheek without ceremony.

Dimitri grinded his hips into the bed, letting the friction on his erection send sparks of pleasure down his spine. He jerked with each blow, the pain and humiliation of it all keeping him enraptured in the story of their own making.

Ten, fifteen, a thousand could have passed. Regardless, tears ran down Dimitri’s face and his ass was warm and sore. He could imagine the red blush and blooming bruises that covered his pale skin.

“Please. Master Dedue, please.”

He didn't know what he was asking. He wanted Dedue to keep spanking him. He wanted Dedue to fuck him until the bed broke underneath them.

The hand left his neck for a moment and Dimitri sobbed at the loss of contact. It returned almost immediately, with Dedue’s other hand prodding his ass with oiled fingers.

Dedue shushed him before inserting a finger. Dimitri moaned at the stretch, grateful that Dedue didn't treat him gently.

When his fingers glanced over his prostate, Dimitri wasn’t entirely sure if this was a punishment anymore.

A second finger joined the first, curling inside of him before Dedue began working him open.

Bringing Dimitri pleasure almost felt like an afterthought as Dedue prepared him. The sweet burn of Dedue’s fingers inside of him did enough to have him hard and leaking; the occasional strokes over his prostate was a generous offering for a just master.

“I’m ready,” Dimitri mumbled, rocking back into Dedue’s fingers. While Dimitri would be fine with Dedue fucking him with his fingers until he was begging to come, Dimitri was after a bigger and better prize.

“Greedy for me, aren’t you?” Dedue mused.

Were it not for the almost breathless quality in his voice, Dimitri would’ve thought Dedue was entirely detached from what he was doing. Dimitri knew better. He could imagine the flush high on Dedue’s face, how his pupils widened in arousal.

“Yes, Dedue—Master Dedue. I want you.”

Dedue hummed as he pulled back, the hands on his neck and hole leaving him cold and wanting. Dimitri stayed in place as Dedue moved behind him.

There were the telltale sounds of a button and zip being undone before Dedue shuffled to press his hips against Dimitri’s ass.

Dimitri whined when he felt not Dedue’s warm skin but the rasp of his clothing. He should have known that a disobedient maid would not get the pleasure of skin-on-skin.

Dimitri fisted the bedspread in anticipation, moaning wantonly as Dedue teased him with the tip of his cock.

“I hope you are ready.”

Dimitri nodded eagerly. “Please, give it to me.”

Dedue obliged as he sank to the hilt with a bruising grip on Dimitri’s hips. The other man sobbed at being filled, his raw ass rubbed against the rough cloth, adding the sting of pain to the pleasure.

Dedue fucked him with a steady pace, just shy of too rough. He would leave bruises, ones that he would kiss the next day. Dimitri wished he could turn around and watch Dedue as he fucked him. That was the one thing he regretted about this position, but it felt so good that Dimitri really didn't care.

The hands left his hips, but before he could miss it, Dedue leaned over him. Now, Dimitri wished he was naked so he could feel Dedue’s clothed front against his scarred back.

Dedue started fucking into him again. Now, hand cupped Dimitri’s throat, just shy of cutting off his breath and the other braced on the bed.

Dimitri whined at the change in angle, unable to quench the helpless little noises as he tried to push back into Dedue’s thrusts.

“Dedue, please,” he gasped, grabbing at Dedue’s hand on his neck, hanging on while Dedue fucked him.

He was so close. Every couple of thrusts, Dedue brushed over his prostate, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

“Needy thing,” Dedue grunted. “You can’t get enough of this.”

Dimitri moaned, the words making his ears heat up in shame and desire.

“I bet you’ll disobey again, just to get my cock in you.”

He didn't know where Dedue was getting these lines from, but Dimitri was so turned on that he didn’t care to ask.

Dedue released his grip on Dimitri’s neck to wrap around Dimitri’s waist, lifting him just enough that he brushed against Dimitri’s prostate with every thrust. Dimitri stood on his toes to chase that pleasure, helpless, forced to take what he was given.

Finally, _finally_ , Dedue moved his other hand underneath Dimitri to grasp his erection.

Dimitri sobbed at the contact and his toes curled in his shoes. He grabbed at Dedue’s arms and dug his nails into his skin, overwhelmed with it. Dedue put his mouth on him, latching onto Dimitri’s neck to suck a bruise into his pale skin.

It was too much and just enough. He was every part the whore, the disobedient maid, taking his punishment for his neglect.

He deserved it. He—he…

Dimitri writhed helplessly before coming with a cry, dripping onto the bedspread.

Dedue wasn’t far behind as his thrusts became more erratic. Dimitri reached back to hold himself open and was unable to suppress the little noises he made as Dedue used his body.

He thrust once, twice, as Dimitri tightened around him.

“Fuck,” Dedue groaned.

He grinded his hips into Dimitri’s ass as he emptied inside him.

For a long moment, they were connected like that, until Dedue pulled out of Dimitri. His seed dripped between his thighs. Dimitri knew he looked obscene like this.

Dedue cleaned him with a wet towel before depositing him in the middle of the bed. He always made a point of taking care of Dimitri, no matter what kind of state he left him in after they fucked.

Dedue’s warm hand brushed over his stockings. “I must admit, I do like you like this.”

If he meant Dimitri dressed as a maid or Dimitri fucked out and exhausted, he didn't specify and it didn't really matter. Dimitri only smiled wordlessly and let Dedue peel him out of the uniform.

It had been taken from the laundry room and it would never return. The uniform would likely be stored for later use, or burned to hide the evidence of their activities.

Dedue hummed. “We would have to get it tailor-made, but perhaps one day I may take on the role?”

Dimitri was unprepared for the spike of desire that curled his gut. A maid, servicing his King? The possibilities for that were endless.

“Make the arrangement,” Dimitri drawled, trying and barely succeeding in hiding how the proposition affected him. “Just know, while I like you in many things, the best thing is when you are wearing nothing at all.”

Dimitri felt no small amount of satisfaction as Dedue’s fingers stalled as they undid the buttons on his shirt.

“You are incorrigible,” Dedue mumbled.

Dimitri grinned at the flat effect of his voice. He could always find affection in Dedue, no matter what.

“And you love me for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Blue Lions drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All feedback is appreciated! Comments/kudos feed me and definitely motivate me to write more stories!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
